The Choice to Dream
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Our heroes of the Realm of Light are instead devot summoners of the Yevon faith. This is their stories. AU, lotsa friendship and probably a lot of unconnected oneshots.
1. The Choice

Sora- 16 years old and already a quite proficient summoner -walked out among the caskets of dead people. A epidemic had recently decimated the poor town he and his friends were visiting. He twirled out his staff almost lazily, glancing back at his friends. Kairi was standing with her head bowed, while Riku was watching him while leaning against his staff. Sora tossed him a smile, then began his sending.

It was passionate and full of life, and he performed it flawlessly. He poured his soul out to the deceased, reminding them of happiness, of life, of the good things they'd done and seen. He told them to go off to the Farplane and live a content afterlife, to not let regret and anger cloud them into Fiends.

It was his favorite part of being a summoner; the pyreflies dancing across his vision, the release of burden from the air, the grateful cries and farewells of the living. As he finished, he smiled wide, letting the sweat run down his face as he watched the spirits fly off to the Farplane.

He was helping the world one step at a time, wasn't he?

He walked back- his legs were almost like jelly -and Riku nodded. It was his quiet way of saying Sora did a good job. Kairi smiled, the flower in her hair waving around a bit almost like an applause. Sora nodded back "I think that one went really well."

"Yeah. It was good." Riku offered a rare sentence. Soon after Sora was swarmed by people, all gratefully offering things and their words in thanks. Sora humbly denied the gifts, and hugged each person who approached. He even let some children play with his staff. Riku and Kairi mostly hung around in the back of the crowd, letting Sora do what he wanted to. After all, he was the one who did The Sending this time.

After a day or two of rest and at least one visit to the local shrine, they were on their way again. Sora kept picking the prettiest flowers he could find along the way and offering them to Kairi to put in her hair. Riku called him out on it only for Sora to cheekily reply if Riku wanted flowers in HIS hair. Riku clammed up after the comment.

In the next town, a child had died from a Fiend attack, and once more our group's skills were needed. It was Kairi's turn to dance, her interpretation making it graceful and soft. She was lulling the child away to the Farplane as a mother lulls her child into sleep. She accepted the mother's thanks with a shy smile and bow.

The next town was Riku's turn. He knew people would frown as he struggled with it from his bad leg, but he had learned long ago to accept it. Few people came to thank him when he was done, and even then it was hard to approach him because his face was tight and harsh from compressing the pain in his leg. Sora and Kairi took the thanks instead, telling the people who didn't want to tell Riku himself that Riku would get the message.

They continued on with their nomadic lives- they weren't quite on a pilgrimage, but most would call it that -until they stopped at a town with a shrine that was being built. It had no Fayth. They looked at each other uneasily, knowing this would have cropped up eventually.

They tried to pass through quickly, but they felt too guilty about neglecting their duties to move fast enough. The three were approached to be candidates for whoever was going to stay behind in this town forever. They stayed the night in the shrine, but were unable to sleep at all.

Sora felt that sleeping indoors was suddenly too constricting; he NEEDED to see the stars one last time.

Riku was wondering what Kairi and Sora would do without him.

Kairi was trying to hide her tears at the thought of losing them.

Eventually Sora got up and walked outside, finally deciding to sit outside rather than sleep. Riku and Kairi glanced at each other, then followed.

Sora was curled up on the steps, gazing at the moon and stars. Riku and Kairi sat next to him without a word. Sora disrupted the silence, bowing his head and whispering "So who's it gonna be?"

Silence.

Riku spoke out "Me, I'm always lagging behind and being dead weight to you two because of my leg."

Kairi shook her head "No, me." she looked away "I'm the one you two keep having to rescue."

Sora spoke out again "Kairi, you've saved our bums more times than I can count with your Aeons and you're the best summoner I've ever seen. I need you to keep Riku safe, because if it's gonna be anyone-"

"NO!" Riku and Kairi yelled at once, knowing exactly how Sora was going to finish. Kairi started crying "No I don't want to lose you!" She then bit her lip, and tried to collect herself. Riku wrapped his arms around her, running a hand through her hair and gently removing the now wilted iris in it.

She wept into his shoulder while he began softly humming the hymn they had completely burned into the core of their beings. She pushed him away "Don't you dare start that! Not when one of us has to join them!"

Riku looked at her sadly, then looked as his feet "Sorry... it... it generally calms you down..."

Sora shook his head "Guys, come on, it has to be me-"

"It has to be no one!" Kairi snapped "You know what Aqua went through!"

They fell into silence again as they recalled a summoner they'd met. She had to watch her friends Terra and Ventus slip away into the ranks of the Fayth, and had become severely depressed by the time it was her turn to join them. None of them wanted that to happen, but maybe it's what fate had in mind for them. For any summoner who bonded so closely with their fellows.

"Then again..." Riku began softly "I heard about these three who were in the same predicament as us, but they decided they'd go together." The words sank in deep.

Silence again.

Sora looked up at the sky, noting that they had a few hours left to decide. "Do you think it hurts?" he asked. Kairi shrugged "You're dreaming, so... maybe it doesn't." She smiled a little, recalling the Fayth she had already seen to collect her Aeons. She had always loved the care and beauty put into them "At least you know you get a beautiful memorial." Riku shrugged as well "Can't be any more painful than my leg."

Sora then asked "But who else would Send people? When a summoner becomes a Fayth?"

"Other summoners, Sora, there's more than just us three." Riku sighed. "I know that." Sora snapped at him "But there's not a lot who do it like we do. And if everyone becomes a Fayth then there won't be anyone to defeat Sin when it rolls around again-"

"Let's do it." Riku and Sora snapped their heads to Kairi, who had uttered the words. She looked at them, determined "We'll do what they did. It's all of us or none, because I'm not going into that hell."

Sora and Riku thought a moment, and Sora asked reluctantly "Do you think they'd let us?" Riku shrugged "Three summoners making a Fayth must create one real powerful Aeon... And, I mean, we are really close friends..."

Sora continued thinking, then hugged Riku and Kairi "Yeah, we'll go together."

* * *

ughhhh I found someone who doodled a summoner Sora and then someone wrote a drabble on him picking between Kairi and Riku for becoming a Fayth and I just went "Well why not have all three contend?" and ;A; ugh FFX and SoRiKai feels


	2. Metamorphosis

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS HE'S NOT EVEN TWENTY YET!" Aqua screeched at the priests "HE'S JUST A CHILD!"

Terra was less hysteric, but equally opposed "Ventus is just sixteen! He's too young for this!"

Ventus stood between the people who were still preparing him for what he was chosen for: joining the ranks of the Fayth. He'd never seen either of them so angry at anything. "But Terra-"

"Ventus stay out of this." Terra snapped at him. He then resumed arguing with the priests. Aqua was still trying to get to Ventus, already shoving aside multiple people "VEN! VEN DON'T LET THEM DO THIS TO YOU!"

Ven's attention was turned back to the priests as they began asking him questions and telling him that things would be best if he became a Fayth and removing his shirt so they could anoint him and make sure he'd be in perfect condition when he became a Fayth. He could always lend his strength to others and he would never truly die- just dream for eternity. It didn't sound too bad-

"GET OFF OF ME! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS!"

Ventus turned back to Aqua. He really couldn't let her be so upset- "Ventus, remember what your duty is calling for." He continued watching Aqua hysterically trying to escape the grasp of several people. She almost looked like a mummy wrapped in arms "B-but Aqua-"

"She doesn't understand."

He looked at Terra, whose face was growing redder and redder and his voice was starting to yell as well. Ventus felt so torn. He was actually quite excited when they said he was going to become a Fayth- even when Terra and Aqua's faces suddenly dropped in horror at the announcement -but now he was having second thoughts. It was selfless, it was valiant, it was a noble thing to do, but...

Was it really the way?

"Can... can we hold off on this?" He asked softly "I don't feel ready." he felt himself tearing up at the sight of Aqua being held to the ground, looking frenzied with grief. Terra turned and instantly bared his staff with a commanding yell to let her go. They complied, but they still held Aqua back.

"I'm sorry, but we've already made the arrangements. We can't stop now."

Ventus turned around completely and took a few steps over "C-can I say goodbye to them one last time-" they held him back by his hand "Ventus remember what you're here for. There is no turning back." Ventus pulled on the grip slightly "Please, I just want to say goodbye!" he turned to them, hoping the puppy eyes that had always worked on Terra and Aqua would work on the priests "This is my last chance!"

He didn't even bother to let them reply and just ran for it. He tackled Terra, starting to cry "Please, Terra, this is so scary... I don't want to lose you!"

Terra held him back, tight and close. There was a few grunts, then Aqua rushed over and wrapped her arms around her boys "No one's gonna take you from me... No one's gonna take you from me..." she whispered in a crying and hoarse voice to reassure herself. Ventus felt so much safer wrapped up and surrounded by Terra and Aqua. So much calmer.

"I... You'll still see me, when I'm gone... right?"

"What?" Terra asked "Wait, you mean when you're a Fayth?" Ventus swallowed a little "I-I mean... they said I have to now-" Terra hugged him tighter "No, no you don't they've only just started there's still a way back-"

"Terra," the priest Terra had been arguing with suddenly separated the three of them "I would expect better behavior from someone like you who is well aware of how one goes about making a Fayth." He held Ven's shoulder and dragged him back several steps from Terra and Aqua "You shouldn't go around corrupting the chosen-"

"He's. Too. YOUNG." Terra hissed through gritted teeth. The priest continued holding Ventus back, Ven starting to feel slightly woozy from the finger pressing into his collarbone "Exactly why we chose him. Someone this young to have so much faith is a rare find, and would yield a splendid Aeon-"

"We don't do it this young, Eraqus!" Terra snapped at him "You may have taught me all I know about this, but I'm not trusting your word on turning my friend into a Fayth! He's too young!"

"Bahamut has already turned into a splendid success," Eraqus replied calmly "and we foresee that Ventus will be just as successful."

"You're talking about him like he's not even a person!" Terra yelled.

"I'm right here..." Ventus said softly, tired of everyone arguing over him.

Eraqus handed him back to the ones preparing him, and they stole him away to the central chamber, the door closing behind them and locking, Ven's last glimpses of Terra and Aqua being them both arguing angrily with Eraqus over his sealed fate.

"Don't worry, this is all part of the process."

They were stripping away his clothes, his identity, and replacing them with new ones as if he could forget the past, forget living so easily.

"Ventus, I want you to calm down and sit down here."

There was a pale sea green stone that was the perfect size to frame his young and thin body.

"Clear your mind."

He couldn't stop thinking of Terra and Aqua; the memories and experiences they'd shared were ringing out to him far too painfully now.

"Lay down now, in a comfortable position with your face to the stone."

He pressed his face against the cool material, one hand pressed against it near his head as if he was half heartedly reaching for something and the other- his suddenly realized the prayer beads Aqua had made for him were wrapped around his arm and entwined in his hands -held out as if there was a bird that was going to alight upon it. He also realized that his pants had been replaced with a green cloth around his waist with dark green spirals and a golden border, and that he now had a necklace of feathers draped across his shoulders.

"Perfect, now calm down, and close your eyes."

He had already done so, not wanting to see anymore of this. He was so scared. "Will this hurt?" he asked softly.

"It won't if you have faith."

It was an ambiguous answer to Ventus, and it only scared him more, but he hesitantly replied "... okay." He heard them murmuring over him, wondering what to do with the design. He felt a hand or two occasionally trace around him or on him, but remained quiet and still. This was all part of the process, no reason to react.

And yet he wanted to cry. He'd never see Terra and Aqua again. He could still hear their voices, but the sound was through the walls and muffled and he couldn't make out what they were saying. He clung to the sound, hoping to draw strength from them fighting for him.

He then felt a sharp stinging on his right shoulder, and something that felt like a very long and feathery arm brush his skin. "A wing?" he asked, his voice starting to strain from the escalating pain.

"Yes, we feel that you're perfect enough to stand on your own with the barest of decoration."

He felt... _insulted_ by the comment, but didn't say anything.

"You're doing very well, Ventus."

The pain was almost unbearable now, but he still didn't speak. It almost felt like he was melting into the stone now.

"We're almost done, we just need you to relax and let yourself fall asleep. Dream whatever you wish to dream."

Ventus was very sure his face was buried in the sea green now, and it felt like his hands and body were plastered to thick syrup. But falling asleep was easy.

_Terra..._

_Aqua..._

_I miss you already._

* * *

ugh wayfinder trio feels ;A; why

Anyways, I think I'll make this a spot to just put up whatever ideas I got for this crossover AU, because I really like FFX (and still haven't played it why) and I really like friendships and I really like the idea of our Keybladers being summoners.


	3. Journal of Summoner Aqua

Entry 1-

Hello, journal. I guess this is my first day with something else to carry the burden of my thoughts.

Anyways I've met two other summoners today. Terra and Ventus. I didn't even think I'd see one other of my kind. I hate them both, stealing my chance to help the world. Ventus is young- merely 16 -and Terra is my senior and already quite a veteran. He claims to have helped make Fayth earlier in his life.

How dare they steal my chance. I can't believe I have to share an inn with them.

Also, don't expect me to write often in this. I'm no scholar.

Entry 2-

Turns out, like all summoners, they're taking the same path as me.

We've been walking all day in mutual silence and only share a camp so the Fiends don't get us. None of us have yet to chose a guardian, and no one has seemed worthy in any of our eyes yet. Ven- Ventus's nickname that he insists going by -only has a single aeon to summon, while me and Terra have several. I shall note here that for now I particularly like Shiva.

Still, the boy is endearingly naive. He believes that maybe we could be each other's Guardians, or at least be friends. "We all have the same goal here." He had said today "To defeat Sin for at least some length of Calm."

My feelings for him and Terra are still burningly angered... Still, his logic is not entirely off...

Entry 3-

It's been along time, my dear journal, let me explain why.

We were going to part ways, but we were ambushed by monsters. Terra has proven to be one of the most physical summoners I have ever met. While he is decent at summoning, his physical prowess is most likely why he has gotten so far with so little help. It's odd to see a summoner so physically capable.

Ventus is just as naive to combat as I expected, but he excels at wind, lighting, and healing magic. I am grateful to him that he provided ample back up to me and Terra. His understanding of friendship and camaraderie seems poignant and wise for his age, and perhaps even controversial for this era.

Regardless of their combat prowess, I feel a stronger bond forming with each day we travel as we exchange stories and experiences. I've been picking up bits of ruined materials from Sin's previous exploits and stringing them onto some string I've found. I also have a star to put on the end. Home made prayer beads.

Perhaps I could make some for Terra and Ven.

Entry 4-

We've decided. We're going against the grain and previous footsteps and becoming our own Guardians. Ven was overjoyed to find out I had listened to him so long ago, and Terra begrudgingly noted that perhaps it is what fate wishes of us. When I threw the question out, and they agreed, I showed them the prayer beads I made for them.

Ventus's smile was a precious sight, and Terra's rarer grin was even better. (I swear that man becomes more handsome by the day... Am I falling in love?)

I can call them friends now, but it feels odd to say that.

But give me an answer to this: Why are we raised to hate each other when we all take on our duty to complete the same goal? We become summoners to help the world, not to squabble among each other for the greater glory of delaying Sin's apocalypse.

We are raising questions at our campfire that make us heretics. Expect my writings to be sparse.

Entry 5-

I can't write this. I can't. My faith has been shaken to the core.

Merely a month ago I was enemies with Terra and Ventus. Merely a month ago I was content. Merely a month ago I would have become a Fayth without hesitation, I would have plucked out eyes, broken bones, perhaps even killed for the prospect.

But now Ven has joined their ranks.

Admittedly he has grown into the son I will never truly have. He's darling, and sweet, and kind. He shouldn't have followed our footsteps. He was only sixteen, and now he will be so forever, dreaming eternally and lending his Aeon to the future of Spira.

Why am I crying?

I should be happy for him, or jealous.

Why did I object so violently?

I was as hysterical as a mother losing her child to death.

Why was there doubt in my mind?

It's for such a greater good.

Why am I overcome with such grief in my heart?

Why.

Why.

Why.

He is just dreaming eternally, his spirit sealed in stone, not _dead_.

He was just a summoner.

_He was just in the way._

... wasn't he?

Entry 6-

"Why" is the only thing I can think of these days.

My heart and Terra's are consumed in grief, and we find no consolation in the discussions that keep us awake at night. We are just confused as to why we feel like we've lost Ventus. We feel like parents in mourning for no reason.

The Fayth Ventus made is beautiful. One hand is gently pressed palm down near his head, as if reaching above in a wave, the other with the arm wound in the prayer beads I made for him and hand held out to catch the sky. A white wing extends from his right shoulder and makes his reaching hand hard to find.

_**I hate it.**_

Entry 7-

Terra has left me. He says he going to try and change things, he says that perhaps the way we've been doing this act of delaying Sin has all been wrong.

Is he right? Has this all been for nothing? Why are we only delaying Sin by atoning a hundred fold with lives time and time again? Surely there is another way, one that makes a more eternal Calm. Surely there is a way the requires less death, a way that requires less suffering. Why would we be handed hope if there was no other way, why are we continuing on delaying the inevitable rather than let Sin destroy us all. If we continued delaying, there HAS to be another path somewhere...

A way that would have spared Ventus the fatigue of life without life.

I am postponing my pilgrimage until I have these answers.

Entry 8-

After months of wandering and praying and meditating for answers I have yet to find, I have heard news of Terra.

He has become a Fayth as well.

Most likely to try and find Ventus again. Those two had become such close brothers. Better to find him in the dreams of the Fayth than die and never reach him again.

My heart aches anew and Yu Yevon's teachings make it worse instead of calm it.

I should be happy.

I should be happy.

_Why am I not happy?_

Entry 9-

Apparently me, Terra, and Ven weren't the only ones to decide to walk the unbeaten path. I've found three others: Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They say they were childhood friends who wandered away from each other and back as summoners. At first they were distraught, but then they decided that they'd spend their pilgrimage together. They made the same choice as us.

Their friendship is precious and just as radical as mine was.

With this stupid little hope that they would understand, I tried to suggest to them my ideas- the idea that there is another way to defeat Sin and the prospect that we have been doing this all wrong.

They gave me blanks stares, and we parted ways with little else beside my treacherous words lingering in the air, but I feel the controversial teachings sank in.

I heard a small debate as they wandered down the road.

Entry 10-

I'm through with this. Living with the bitter taste of despair is too much for me to bear, but I don't want to die with the drug of false hope either. I believe there is an end to this spiral we've grown with, that we've sickeningly accepted.

As I learned with Terra and Ven, even "forever" doesn't last.

There has to be an end.

Just like I have decided to end my journey and join Terra and Ventus.

I leave these words to the future prosperity of Spira. Perhaps someone will listen to them. Perhaps someone will find my poisoned pages and realize that we don't have to continue these old traditions, that perhaps we CAN fight back against Sin... Somehow. I will be waiting for the end of this cycle in my dreams of lost friendship. I lend my strength to you, Spira, in hopes that someone will find an end. These are my last words to you. This is my story, as little as I wrote, as little as I provided due to fear of being found out of such heresy.

I can only hope that someone will be open minded enough to listen as I dream of the end.

* * *

thank you miss Lady Yunalesca for pointing out the screwed up bits it was lovely criticism even though it crushed me a lot to realize I'd screwed up some pretty important canon.

but anyways here's an overdue add on, hope you enjoy.


End file.
